


Green Dreaming [art]

by wednesday



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Extra Treat, Fanart, Gen, Night, Trees, Trick or Treat: Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-07-16 12:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16085681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wednesday/pseuds/wednesday
Summary: Tauriel resting in the forest.





	Green Dreaming [art]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amyfortuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/gifts).



> Click the picture to see a huge version.

[](https://i.imgur.com/naVPQIg.jpg)


End file.
